The Perfect Life
by Twiheart1901
Summary: They both have dark pasts and have lived through their own hell. Difference is that one accepts it will the other hides. Will they be able to help each other when they are forced?
1. Prologue

**Hey people its Twiheart1901. I'll keep it short and simple. This is my first story. Hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

**Prologue **

"You're an awesome actress. You know that?" I smirked at her watching the tears fall.

She tried to wipe away the tears before I could see them, but I wasn't fucking blind and without a doubt she put on her My- Life- Is-Fucking- Perfect mask.

Her eyes were blood shot red from all the crying and from the dark circles under her eyes I could tell she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"Oh come on Isabella stop acting like your god damn life is a piece of cake because I sure as hell know when you're lying. You're just a naïve girl looking for the perfect college, perfect job, and who wants a perfect life, but be serious. I know your life is fucked up."

I pissed her off but oh well. I watched silently as she go off from the bench and grabbed her things so she could leave, but before so did she looked straight into my eyes.

"You know NOTHING about me."

**How was it? Should I keep going? Please leave a review:] **


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV.**

_No please please don't. Let her go. Stop. No_

_BANG!_

"Bella! Wake up!" I jolted out of bed so fast that I think I gave myself a whiplash. My body was trembling and was covered in sweat. Sitting next to me was Rose my room-mate.

"Was it the nightmare again?" she asked and I saw nothing but concern in her eyes. She treated me as if I was her daughter and I didn't mind it one bit.

"Yah Rose, don't worry. You should be use to this by now." It was true every night I had the same nightmare and every day I woke up with tears in my eyes.

"Rose I'm serious just forget about it. We have to go get ready for class anyway."

I looked up at the high-school name board were it said Welcome to Emerge High, but to me it said Welcome to Hell. I stepped through the doors and already I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I was Isabella the positive pupil. It was simple to me. Keep your private life private and act as if you have everything you wanted,. Then soon enough Eric rushed over to me

_Not Again! Doesn't he get it that I DON'T date?_

"Hey Isabella. Um so I was wondering if you were free tonight?" gosh could he be anymore pathetic, but of course I had to put him down GENTLY.

"Um I'm sorry Eric, but I have a huge presentation that I have to work on. So I just can't." It wasn't completely a lie. I mean I did have a presentation, but I finished that the day it was assigned.

"Oh… no problem maybe some other time?" and before I could even respond he left to ask Lauren.

I made my way to my locker with a fake smile plastered on to my face. I heard the clicking of heels as they hit the hard tiled floor. When I turned around I was attacked by a pixie.

"Hey Tink how are you?" I knew she hated that nickname but I reminded me of my…

"How many time do I have to tell you BELLY to not to call me that?" the little pixie was Alice Brandon short, hyper, and shopping kind of sums up her life. I just laughed and messed up her hair which got her fuming, but I knew it would pass.

"Did you hear about the transfer kids? I heard they are super sexy." I already knew this and the story says that the three are brothers and are all adopted buy Carlisle and Esme Cullen, real big shots. Emette was the oldest and apparently bigger than a bear, Jasper was forced into college by his parents cuz he wanted to join the army, and Edward was the emo bad boy always pissed off at you even if you didn't do shit to him kind of guy. Wahoo can't wait to meet them. ** Not**

"Hello Belly? Where are you?" I felt a sudden pain on my arm when I realized Alice had just slapped me. "Stop zoning out, we're going to be late for class" I followed her to my class and made my way to my assigned seat, but someone was already sitting there. It was the transfer student Edward and I decided that I should make a good first impression.

"Hi I'm Isabella" I said with my fake sweet voice.

**Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter I'm starting to get use to actually writing! I am so proud. Note that Emerge High doesn't exist I just asked my friend in computer class for a fake high-school name. Please leave a review:]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer is the proud owner of the Twilight Saga

**Music- **Monster by Skillet

**EPOV**

RRRIIINNGG!

"Edward get up man. You're gonna be late on the first day." As I got up from bed I threw my pillow at my brother Emmett, but before it could hit him he ran out of the room screaming like a little girl.

_What a pussy_

I took a quick shower and wore my dark jeans, Skillet t- shirt and converse. When I looked into the mirror I saw a mess. I saw me.

_Maybe I should TRY to look good….Fuck it._

When I ran down the stairs I heard my brothers fighting over who was gonna drive the car to school, so I took the opportunity and grabs the keys and told them to shut it.

Jasper looked like he was ready to kill someone not that I couldn't blame him. He didn't want to go to college he wanted to join the army and make a difference in this shitty world. I was going nowhere with my life so I didn't give a damn so it seemed like Emmett was the only one to be excited to go to school.

"Think of the NEW BABES!" was his excuse.

When we got to Emerge High we went straight to the office and grabbed our schedules. Jazz and Emmett said Thanks all I did was grab and go.

_It's not like I would save a life by thanking them for doing their freaking JOB!_

I headed for my first class Health 101 and sat down after giving my slip to the teacher. As students were pilling in I could hear the gasps and rumor start about the new kid. I just kept my head down and tried thinking about the life when I was actually happy.

_Maybe it was just a dream. I didn't deserve that life anyway cuz right now I feel like a monster._

" Hi I'm Isabella" fake was the first thing that came to mind as I looked up to the girl. She was small, brown eyes, brown hair, and her smile looked forced.

_Don't do anything you don't want to do._

"Let me guess you're here to say hi to the new kids cuz you have a good reputation around here, but we BOTH know that do don't give a damn so cut yourself some slack and piss off." Her eyes were a raging fire…oops?

"Look here mister I'm sorry if I offended you but that doesn't mean you have to lash out at me. All I said was hi don't you think you could have handled that situation better I mean if you don't want to talk you could have just said so. I just wanted to get to know you, you're new here and I could have helped you with anything you needed. Maybe even be friends, but now all I have to say to you is that you're sitting on my seat.

_Did she just say that in one breath?_

"Trust me you wouldn't want to be my friend and is that hard for you to sit somewhere else?" she opened her mouth to talk back but the teacher told her to sit down….right next to me. Joy.

I sat still at my seat and every now or then I would catch her staring at me.

"Now class look at the person next to you. They will be your partner for the rest of the month and NO you cannot change."

_FML_

Mr. Berty continued saying that we had to do a project on pregnancy covering the topics on SDS, miscarriage, and responsibilities of a young parent. From the corner of my eyes I saw Isabella freeze and it seemed like she wasn't breathing. Was she ok? I tapped her shoulder and asked her.

"Oh I just zoned out I do that a lot. Sorry. Look can we just try to get along so we can finish this project?" I nodded and told her that we could meet up at my place anytime.

Lunch

I sat down with my brothers and silently ate my food. Emmett was the only one talk because she said he met a cute blonde in his CA-103 class.

"Dude she is super hot and loves cars. How better can that get?"

I looked across the lunch room and spotted Isabella reading and eating her salad. Word travels fast around school and so far I learned that she is adored by everyone. She is the schools pride. She was perfect…_my ass._

She caught me staring and blushed. It seemed like a genuine response unlike everything else she does.

"Hey Edward are you ok man?" I gave Jazz a nod and continued on with my day.

After school

The day dragged on and I was relieved that school was over. As I made my way to my car I saw Isabella heading to hers. I ran after her and picked up the things she dropped due to the mini heart attack I caused her.

"Hey so when do you want to meet up for the project?" I asked panting a bit because of the run.

"Um is tomorrow afterschool ok with you?" I nodded and left and on my way home I realized.

_I didn't even say goodbye. What type of monster am I?_

**Hey it's Twiheart1901. Edward is a bit intense, but he has the right to be after what he has gone trough. Please leave a review they make me smile:]**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- Stephanie Meyer is the proud owner of the Twilight Saga

**Music**- Innocence by Avril Lavigne

**BPOV**

I stood there gaping at the empty spot in front of me where, not too long ago, Edward stood. How could he be so cruel? What did I ever do to him? But then again …why do I care? So what is he left it didn't matter to me it's his problem not mine he's the emo one not me. He could go crawl in a corner and bleed to death for all I care, but the simple thought made my stomach turn into knots.

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed I think about the little things that make life great._

Everyone around me had a genuine smile and a few even looked my way and waved. It was routine to me now, stand straight, smile, wave, and leave. I got into my beloved rusty old truck and made my way home. As I pulled up into the driveway I saw that the cruiser was there…HE was here. I tried to sneak into the house unnoticed, but failed to.

"Bells is that you?" I hated it when he called me that. It reminded me of what use to be a happy family.

"No Charlie its Justin Beiber, who do you think it is? I could taste the sarcasm rolling of my tongue this was the only place I didn't have to pretend this was my grave. This is where I died.

"Bella- I cut him off before he could hurt me any further.

"Stop calling me that I'm not your daughter anymore!" I could feel the tears forming but before they could spill out I ran up the stair and went straight into my room, her room, OUR room.

"Bella come back here. Please Im sorry I didn't mean to it was a mistake!" I could hear Charlie's footsteps coming closer and as I sat there by the door I could see his shadow drawing closer by every second.

_Please just go away. Not this again. _

Charlie let out a sigh and turned away probably heading for the kitchen to grab another beer.

I got off the floor and walked to the little crib that was next to my bed. It was brown with little bears carved on to the side. Maybe I was crazy but I could still smell her sweet aroma coming from her sheets that was never washed. I just couldn't wash away all the memories that were attached to her little blanket even if those memories were not the best.

~Flashback~

"Mommy where are you?" I smiled to myself as I heard her skip into the laundry room. I was folding the clothes when she grabbed onto my leg and started to shake it mercilessly.

"How was school Lilly?" I could see her zone out for a second recollecting her thought of the day that she went through not too long ago. Her eyebrows furrowed and her tiny nose wrinkled up as she tried to remember. I loved watching her eyes brighten up as she recalled something important. When she looks up at me I gave her an encouraging smile.

"The teacher taught us the seasonings it was umm ugh Sunner, fall, spring, and and and

I giggled to myself as she was struggled to remember the last SEASONING.

" and Winner!" I kneeled down and carried her into the kitchen getting her snack ready.

"Lilly it's not seasoning its seasons and its summer and winter ok?"

She probably didn't hear me because when I look at her she was looking at the door or more importantly at the man that came in.

~End Flashback~

That was when the tears fell. I look at the door and screamed with everything I had. I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it at the door. She didn't deserve this no one did. What did she do wrong! I ran into Charlie's room and kicked everything around. It was his fault she..

"Bella? What are you doing? "

How dare he ask me what I was doing couldn't he see what he did to ME? I turned towards him and spit in his face, grabbed my keys, and ran out of the house.

I drove a little and stopped once I reached the forest.

_Well it's all walk from here._

I got out of the truck and walked into the forest hiking up the mountain. This was my sanctuary it was our spot. The branches spread and in the middle was a meadow with a little pond near giant rocks where I would sit down and clear my head. Just as I was doing now, I knew I could be wasting time so I brought my backpack along with me to do some homework which was beyond easy.

As I was getting ready to write down the answers I heard a twig snap. My head automatically turned towards the sound and I could believe what I saw.

Edward Fucking Cullen was here. Out of all places he decided to come here. No one knew about this meadow besides me but it seems like I wasn't the only one. Edward was wearing light blue button down shirt and dark skinny jeans with a dark green huddie hiding his mess of hair. He still didn't notice me as he sat down by the pond right under me. I tried to stay unnoticed and watch what he was doing but my cell phone vibrated giving away my hiding spot. He looked up and was startled to see me look back down at him.

"What are you doing here?" His eyebrows furrowed just like Lilly's. I tried acting calm by replying to his answer softly.

"Homework and a bit of thinking. What about you?" I forced myself to give him a smile but he saw right through it.

"You can stop acting like that around me you know. I won't tell." For some reason I wanted to trust him but I just couldn't put my defense down so I acted dumb.

"Acting like what?"

**Hey Guys My Laptop Is Broken But I Won't Give Up I Hope My Story Length Is Getting Better. Please Review:] Twitter- Twiheart1901 Formspring- Twiheart1901. I Will Be Getting My Own Page On Facebook Soon:]**

**~Review~**


End file.
